


A Thousand Years

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Thousand Years (Song), Cake, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Loki with a tailcoat, Wedding, and short hair, and white gloves, thassss hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's loved you for a thousand years, and he'll love you for a thousand more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> You'll need this before you begin: http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=q9ayN39xmsI#A_Thousand_Years_-_Christina_Perri_Lyrics

_Heart beats fast._

_Colors and promises._

You gazed into the mirror, smoothing out the body-forming yet modest white dress. You were alone in the golden room, but that was what you had requested.

It was the big day.

 _Your_  big day.

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?_

For years you’d been waiting for this moment, and it was  _finally_  happening. You couldn’t be any happier at what was waiting for you outside.

 _Who_  was waiting for you.

There was a soft knock at the door and you turned to face it, “Come in.”

The door opened to reveal the Thunderer himself, Thor Odinson. You smiled and he came in quickly, closing the door behind him and pulling you into a warm embrace.

“You look beautiful, my dear.”

You blushed lightly, “Thank you, my darling almost-brother-in-law.”

Thor chuckled and you picked up your short veil, turning to look at yourself in the mirror once more. Thor stood behind you and watched you both in the mirror, helping you position and fasten the accessory.

“He grows restless, my dear. He has waited many years for this night.”

“He’s the one that took so long to propose…” You muttered, smoothing your hair out as Thor finished placing the beautiful garment in your hair.

Thor could only offer you a smile, “You know how he is. Never too sure on his plans.”

“Well, out of all of them, this one he should know will never fall through.” You commented rather irately as you adjusted the short veil, pushing it just under your eyes.

“I would love to hope so. Are you ready?” He asked eagerly. He was as ready to get you married as you and your fiancé were.

You picked up your bouquet and slid on a fresh layer of lipstick before turning him, offering your elbow.

“Give me away, brother.”

Thor grinned and looped his arm with yours, exiting the small, warm and golden room. Your heart rate picked up as you heard the soft music playing, slowly approaching the large golden doors, where you knew lead outside to the gardens, which were decorated in the most beautiful, delicate and passionate way possible.

You saw him before he saw you, and a wide smile broke out on your young face.

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

“One step closer…”

_I have died every day waiting for you._

_Darling, don’t be afraid._

_I have loved you for a thousand years;_

_I’ll love you for a thousand more._

Loki grinned as he saw you and Thor exit the grand palace. He stood straight in his perfectly tailored outfit, black tailcoat sending shivers down your spine. His short, midnight black hair was smoothed back perfectly, his green eyes focused entirely on you, his bride.

He made brief eye contact with his mother, who had winked at him and smiled softly.

_Excellent choice, my son._

He nodded her way with a special smile before turning his gaze back to you.

_Time stands still._

_Beauty in all she is._

Before he knew it you had joined him at the altar, Thor moving to his spot out of the spotlight. Loki could never be more grateful at how unselfish Thor could be when he wanted to be.

The raven-haired god turned his gaze to you, grinning and looking into your eyes, praying to his brother that there no sweat seeping through his white gloves.

_I will be brave._

_I will not let anything take away,_

_What’s standing in front of me._

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this._

“One step closer…”

_I have died every day waiting for you._

_Darling, don’t be afraid._

_I have loved you for a thousand years;_

_I’ll love you for a thousand more._

You and Loki averted your attention to Odin, who personally offered to bless the ceremony. He smiled at you both.

“We are gathered here today to witness to union of man and wife. The couple, however, has decided to write their own vows.”

Loki grinned and looked at you, going first.

“Darling, I love you. I have, quite literally, loved you for a thousand years now. And I know you, along with my dearest mother, have been waiting for this moment ever since I began courting you.”

There was soft laughter in the crowd of Asgardians that had attended the wedding. Loki grinned even wider as he continued, his jade eyes sparkling.

“I always knew you’d be my wife; My queen. Yet I was never sure of when to let you in on the secret I had learned. But I eventually did give in and I gave you that four word question you longed to hear oh so dearly. And I will be eternally happy in just the fact alone that I  _did_  ask that question. You are the love of my life, darling. We have been through many things together, some good and not so good. But they were  _together_ , love, and that’s all that matters to me. That is all that will ever matter. That we are together, and our love lasts for another thousand years or more. I’d put my magic on eternity, because I see us renewing these very vows every thousand years or so.” He finished with a grin.

Your eyes were swimming in tears and you had to dab the inner corner of your eye before you continued, though the crying you heard from Frigga and Thor didn’t help your case.

“Loki, I remember when we were children, always playing together and causing trouble. So much trouble, in fact, that some people have opted out of attending the ceremony.”

There were soft laughs and murmurs at that. It couldn’t be any closer to the truth than what it already was, that was for sure.

“And even as kids I knew you were the one. No matter how many times you played a trick on me, or did something to make me angry with you, I still was positive you were the love of my life. My long, long life. And I am so  _happy_  that I get to spend this life with you. I wouldn’t have any other way, and I mean that. You complete me; you are my other half! We’re a puzzle, Loki. Other people have a hard time figuring us out, but with each other, it just clicks. We go together. I truly, honestly, and  _whole-heartedly believe that we are perfect for each other.”_

Loki grinned at you, somehow suppressing the urge to kiss you right then and there. He was ready to seal this deal, and soon.

Odin smiled, “Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Loki vowed proudly.

Odin turned to you with that same grin, “Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

You smiled wide, “I do.”

Odin opened his arms and proclaimed happily, “Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride.”

Loki wasted no time in cupping your face and kissing you sweetly, his lips dripped in promises.

_And all along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I’ll love you for a thousand more._

“One step closer…” Loki whispered as you parted.

“One step closer.” You smiled.

xXx

Thor eagerly cleared out the dance floor, “It is time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as husband and wife! As nicely as I can phrase this, my dear friends… If you do not move and allow my brother to dance with his new wife, Mjölnir will have no qualms in doing it for you!”

You giggled at Thor’s readiness to bring out his beloved weapon. Beside you Loki’s arm was tightly around your waist. He kissed your hair and let you go, holding out his hand and bowing down a bit.

“Shall we dance, my beautiful bride?”

You gently placed your hand in his and he led you to the center of the floor, placing a hand on your hip and using the other to hold your hand. You placed your free hand on his upper arm and smiled at him as the music began playing and your feet began moving in perfect tempo.

_I have died every day waiting for you._

_Darling don’t be afraid._

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I’ll love you for a thousand more._

“I love you.” Loki whispered gently as you paraded the dance floor.

You grinned, your tears once again threatening to ruin your makeup. You squeezed the part of his arm you were holding onto.

“I love you too.”

His grin was beautiful and he leaned down to kiss you. The crowd of Asgardians cheered as your lips connected once more as man and wife.

“I don’t believe you’ve ever been so affectionate.” You teased lightly, looking into his green eyes with love and adoration.

He chuckled, “It is my wedding day, darling.”

You grinned, “It sure is.”

The dance was soon over, and as you stopped moving your feet your lips met in a passionate kiss. There were whistles, cooing, shouting and hollering, but the happy couple just tuned it out in favor of each other.

Loki hooked his arm around yours as Thor had done only hours earlier, leading you off of the floor and in front of the cake, which Thor had been eyeing for a while now. The blond grinned and he bounded over with a knife, carefully handing it to his brother.

Loki stood behind you and you both gripped the knife, placing it over the cake and smooching once again as you delved the knife into the symbol of your love. There were cheers once more—the loudest from Thor, though you were sure it was because the cake was his favorite kind— and you looked up at your husband, kissing him once more, speaking the words you had never needed to say for him to know.

_And all along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I’ll love you for a thousand more._


End file.
